


Three in the Morning

by HaughtBreaker



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, EFA Fic Challenge 2019, F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform, not a matchbox 20 reference, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtBreaker/pseuds/HaughtBreaker
Summary: Since Waverly and Doc disappeared into the garden, even the simplest of tasks can be an issue





	Three in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I figured why not submit for the EFA Fic Challenge 2019. I hope you don't hate it.

 

There was a soft whoosh as the automatic doors opened, a blast of heat clearing away the slight frost that clung to Nicole's jacket. A quick glance around showed no other customers or people in general, except for the young woman sitting on a stool at a register, her bright pink hair pulled up in a bun. 

"Hey Connie," Nicole raised a hand to the clerk skimming through a tabloid magazine. Her greeting, as always, went unanswered as it couldn't be heard over the metal music that poured from the buds jammed in each of the clerk's ears. Sometimes, Nicole feared for the college student's safety. Purgatory wasn't exactly the best place to be nonchalant about one's safety.

With a shake of her head, Nicole picked up one of the plastic baskets near the front of the store, making her way down the aisles without much thought. It was three in the morning and she had finally left the station. She was exhausted, but at least half the massive pile of paperwork had moved from her "to do" box to her "completed" box on her desk.

That, of course, was after hours of research and brainstorming. Which of course was after two hours of training with Wynonna. She hadn't exactly been keeping up on her own hand-to-hand skills as much as everyone else, a fact that was becoming clearer with every sparring match. Her shoulder still ached from where Wynonna had managed to land a roundhouse kick. Training had been a necessity to keeping the heir on track - keeping her focused on the end goal and not just a drunken mess, staggering around town and picking fights.

Nicole rubbed her exhausted eyes, the pale yellow glow from the fluorescent lights putting her in an almost hypnotic state. Her work boots squeaked just slightly with each step as she made her way down the aisles, detouring to the frozen section before heading to the self-care aisle.

Once she stopped walking, the buzz of the flickering lights was the only thing that broke through the silence, a dissonance of electricity making its way through cheap fixtures and even cheaper bulbs. At three in the morning, there was no one around to disturb the stillness. It was too early for the stockers to begin filling the shelves - too early for patrons to fill their baskets with whatever was on sale for the week.

Nicole stood frozen, halfway down an aisle, one hand hovering in mid air as her mind blanked. Brown eyes moved over the thin, long boxes with sudden indecision. She had been in mid-motion to grab the white toothpaste that she'd used as long as she could remember when her eyes fell on another brand. Nicole's hand was drawn to the sparkling image of a green and white stripe across a fake toothbrush. It was something so simple, just a household item, yet the hold it had on her was a green and white steel chain of despair. It was a spearmint flavored prison of memories that pulled her back into the grief she'd been doing her best to cram down.

_"Good morning."_

_Nicole's eyes remained closed as soft lips moved over the curve of her jaw._

_"I know you're awake." Even with her eyes closed, Nicole could hear the smile in Waverly's voice._

_"I'm not," Nicole responded in defiance, refusing to open her eyes. Waking up meant work. It meant putting on the uniform and responsibility of her newly appointed position of Sheriff. Buckling her sidearm to her hip somehow weighed her shoulders down with the burden of keeping Purgatory safe._

_There was a soft chuckle that sounded right into Nicole's ear, a warm breath against her earlobe. "Come on, Baby. I made you pancakes." Teeth gently bit her earlobe. "Evil non-vegan pancakes. Just how you like them."_

_Nicole shook her head, reaching out and finding the warm body that was kneeling on the bed beside her. Nicole pulled her close until she felt the length of Waverly's body stretch out against her own. "Sleep good," she said as she blindly wrapped the blanket around the both of them. She could feel that Waverly was already dressed, ready for the day that would possibly be filled with revenants, or demons, or whatever scum had made its way across the town's line when Willa had brought the barrier down._

_"You're making it really hard to be an adult."_

_Nicole couldn't tell if that was a complaint or just a statement. "Good," she responded, feeling the arm wrap around her waist._

_"You know we can only stay in bed for a few more minutes."_

_"Doesn't being Sheriff mean I can make my own schedule?"_

_Waverly laughed. "Or you can set a good example."_

_Nicole smiled, feeling the familiar press of a forehead against her own, a hand cupping her cheek. She was more than ready for the lips that pressed against her own. She hummed softly as the hand cupping her cheek moved to the back of her neck, pulling her closer. She was aware of the taste of spearmint toothpaste for the briefest of moments before the kiss broke off._

_Nicole finally blinked her eyes open, seeing Waverly's bright smile. "I love you."_

_"Uh huh." Waverly rolled her eyes before tapping Nicole on the nose with a fingertip. "Don't even try to butter me up. You need to get up and ready for work." She commanded, rolling out of bed and straightening her clothes._

_"After pancakes?" Nicole called out, slipping out of bed with a yawn and heading to the bathroom._

_"Of course, Sheriff."_

_Picking up her toothbrush, Nicole ran the bristles under the water before reaching for the half-rolled tube._

Nicole picked up the small box, cradling it for a moment as if it was too delicate to handle with anything but care. The 5.1 oz box found its way into the basket she held in her other hand, adding to the single serving pizza, gluten free and vegan in all it's cardboard-flavored glory. But the weight it brought with it was enough to pull the basket to the ground, taking Nicole with it as her knees buckled.

For the past two months since Waverly and Doc disappeared into the garden, she'd been the epitome of strength. She kept the weight of her badge in her pocket, hoping to gain the power of authority and comfort through osmosis. Epitome of strength… more like the epitome of fake it till you make it.

At three in the morning, with no one around to ask her if she was okay, or if she was able to find anything in her search for answers, Nicole found it easiest to fall apart. Being at the homestead, she'd be forced to deal with a drunken Wynonna, messily throwing knives or shooting bottles without aiming. Returning to her own home, she'd be assaulted with memories of a time when it wasn't so desolate. The shelves were littered with photos and nick knacks that hadn't existed a year ago.

At three in the morning, standing in front of dozens of boxes of toothpaste, she was the safest to experience being alone. She was able to fall apart without the weight of everyone in town needing her to be made of stone. People didn't look to her with questions she didn't know the answers to, drunken brainstorming of how to penetrate the garden, or cries for help. At three in the morning, there was only the buzz of the fluorescent lights flickering to accompany the sound of her near-silent sobs.


End file.
